


I don't know that... I'm alive.

by NCSiastas



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Khalil-centric fic, Major Character Undeath, Post-Season/Series 02, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: This couldn't be real. He was dead. He knew he was dead the minute he entered the hospital. He remembered that he stopped breathing and flatlining.





	I don't know that... I'm alive.

He struggled opening his eyes, so he kept them shut. Listening to the conversation. An older man nay police officer started talking.

 _The three remaining pod kids status quo: 2 remain unresponsive, a slight improvement in the most recently added pod kid_. He couldn't hear the exact date but he heard the year clearly: _2019_.

A lot happened that year: He fell in love. He fell because a bullet hit him. He lost his legs, well not actually but it felt like that. He met his worst nightmare and Keenan washed up dead before. He became a hateful version of himself. He killed a man who he actually respected. Are these memories mine? Am I this dude? Who fell for mindgames and gave into hate? He feels a muscle wants to twitch at the tought, it's his elbow.

 _Subject 3: Khalil Payne_. Huh what? Was this reality? That kid died! That kid was dead! He knew the minute Tobias ripped his spine out. No metahuman, enhanced metahuman or human survived a spinal cord rippage. He knew he entered the hospital a barely breathing boy, he exited a dead teenager. He feels a vein react in anger, or he thinks it does.

 _Date of birth: Somewhere in 2001._ That would make sense... His 4th birthday would be in 2005, he remembers a photo of him and a girl he used to know - oh Jennifer! - with cake everywhere but in their bellies. He feels some tears prick at the memory. Only, he can't cry.

 _Family members: Parents both alive, divorced, deceased brother._ His dad's not family, he can rot with him, if he had that option. His brother is still a painful memory. But his mom makes his heart ache like no other. He promised he'd never leave her and here he is: dead even younger than Keenan died. He feels his throat constrict, he thinks but it's untrue.

 _Gender: Man._ As if that wasn't obvious? He gets an itch to scratch his neck.

 _Species: Enhanced metahuman._ Or to put in his words: a fake metahuman. Only becoming one because he was that desperate to walk again. He wants to shuffle his feet in nervousness. Why can't he move Goddamnit?!

 _Status: Unknown_. No way, no way! HE WAS DEAD! He had respatory failure. His heart stopped beating because of it. His status couldn't be unknown. Not when his electric powered girlfriend felt him and saw him die. He feels like his spine is going to shiver.

Speaking off Jen, he could still feel her presence. In a way. He remembers dancing with her... in her head? Yes, her head. She left him there, to be safe. Her voice was one of the soothing ones. Filled with the deepest care or most utmost hate. Standing up for what you believe in. That's who she is to him, a fighter. Resourceful, skilled, smart too. Very intimidating. But he wouldn't have his ride or die any other way. His heart should flutter but he feels very drowsy. He can't move actually, he feels like he's under a heavy dose of sedatives. A very very heavy one.

Was he really... not dead? Off course! It's 2019, he remembers memories that are his, he knows he died and his girlfriend's connection is still partially intact. He knows how Tobias tortured and murdered him. How he put two and two together that mr. Pierce and Anissa were Black Lightning and Thunder. How he begged the Pierce family for help and apologised all he's done. How he got posoined on the run. He thinks of sweating and vomiting for days, feeling the sensation in his bones. But... to no avail.

ENOUGH! He can't move but that doesn't matter. He feels a sob in his chest that won't make its way to the surface. He wants to scream, he wants to run. He wants to... cry.

The man... agent Oddell he thinks turns suspiciously. _Keep an eye on pod kid #3, Khalil Payne_. He feels the eyes of the man on him. Even in this semi-catatonic like state.

Someday, he'd escape this hell. Someday, he'd survive. 

Freedom will be his again. It may take some time and a fight but he'll be ready when that day arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I loved Jordan in season 2 and his performance is truely underrated.
> 
> I'll definetly write more for this fandom. I'll write a Thundergrace one more in-dept dealing with Anissa's hurt and possibly Grace's feelings when she ran off, during the fight and when she ran off again.
> 
> But for now: Jordan next to Cress, Cristine and China, was the best actor.
> 
> Ps: I don't know how the timeline works, I just know it's present time.
> 
> Ps 2: Did you notice that Celine Dion reference in the title?


End file.
